


Jackie Wilson Said (I'm in Heaven When You Smile)

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Series: Water park 'verse [11]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, jim plans a date night - waterpark verse, waterpark verse - part 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three weeks since Jim and Bones had a night off together, and the captain is going to do everything in his power to make sure their night is a special one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackie Wilson Said (I'm in Heaven When You Smile)

**Author's Note:**

> So after writing “The Movie Never Ends” in about ten days (yes, ten days. This is what happens when you're unemployed), I needed a little break. And by little, I mean like three and a half months. And also, so did my wrists. Carpal tunnel is horrible and I hate it. So um, sorry if it seemed like I disappeared on anyone! I haven't forgotten about anything or moved fandoms or given up or live in Tibet or anything, I promise!

_**Fic: Jackie Wilson Said (I'm in Heaven When You Smile) 1/1**_  
Title: Jackie Wilson Said (I'm in Heaven When You Smile)  
Series: Star Trek XI: Bride of the [Waterpark](http://ken-ichijouji.livejournal.com/21874.html)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: Kirk/Bones, mentions of Spock/Uhura, Sulu/Chapel, and a little surprise  
Summary: It's been three weeks since Jim and Bones had a night off together, and the captain is going to do everything in his power to make sure their night is a special one.  
Notes: So after writing “The Movie Never Ends” in about ten days (yes, ten days. This is what happens when you're unemployed), I needed a little break. And by little, I mean like three and a half months. And also, so did my wrists. Carpal tunnel is horrible and I hate it. So um, sorry if it seemed like I disappeared on anyone! I haven't forgotten about anything or moved fandoms or given up or live in Tibet or anything, I promise!

This takes place five weeks after “Movie,” so it's a year and nine months into the five year mission. The title is taken from the Van Morrison song by the same name. I'd have a link but apparently no one on the internet has the album version upload, just really bad covers and I won't do that to you all. The song that's playing during the scene in the mess hall is [“Flashing Lights” by Kanye West](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDNFoFQH9eI&feature=player_embedded). I uh...I kind of love Kanye, even if he is a giant failbot. Whenever my day is bad, I tell myself at least I'm not Kanye West and I feel a lot better. I suggest you try it sometime, it works wonders.

There's a bonus in here for anyone who's ever studied French literature. I...don't know how many people that would be other than myself (six years of French holla!) but uh. It's there. Special thanks to [](http://cryogenia.livejournal.com/profile)[**cryogenia**](http://cryogenia.livejournal.com/) and [](http://inugrlrayn.livejournal.com/profile)[**inugrlrayn**](http://inugrlrayn.livejournal.com/) for the read-throughs, and super special thanks to [](http://timbean.livejournal.com/profile)[**timbean**](http://timbean.livejournal.com/) , who without our RP the entire last scene would not have been possible.

Things featured in this fic: Chekov drinking a Slurpee, cameos from the cast of _Glee_ , Jim being a really good boyfriend, Bones having a breakdown, Uhura being generally awesome, Sulu popping and locking, the perils of a Vulcan making your duty rosters, warm butter cake, and a tragic gardening accident. I just started giggling because tragic gardening accidents always make me think of _This is Spinal Tap!_

My titles keep getting longer. I wonder if I should worry about that.

  
_06:41_

Jim snuggled further over onto the left side of the bed as he wrapped his arms around one of the pillows and grumbled a little under his breath.

After a moment, he shifted again and grabbed the pillow more tightly. Jim burrowed into it with a deep sigh.

Three weeks.

He sighed again.

Three weeks since he and Bones last had a night off together; three weeks since he and Bones were even on the same schedule at all. Subsequently, three weeks passed since Jim was able to get a proper night's sleep.

Or sex, there hadn't been any sex in those three weeks either.

He honestly couldn't decide which part was more tragic.

So here he found himself practically making out with Bones' pillows on Bones' side of the bed. They smelled faintly of the doctor and it comforted him, albeit only somewhat.

Unfortunately, not enough for him to sleep well.

Jim sighed again and squeezed his eyes more tightly closed. Behind him, he felt the mattress dip with the added weight of another person. He didn't open his eyes or turn around to face them, he just kept laying right where he was.

“Better be you, Bones,” he mumbled. “Not in the mood to deal with angry Romulans or some shit.”

Bones gave a quiet chuckle. There came the rustling of fabric and the next thing Jim knew, he was being wrapped in arms from behind. He sighed, but a happy one this time. Without opening his eyes, he let go of the pillows and moved back against Bones as close as he could get. The arms tightened around him and squeezed for a second. Jim made a small _oof_ noise but smiled.

“You been doing that the whole time?”

“Doing what?”

“Sleeping on my side of the bed,” Bones said softly as he buried his face in the blond's hair.

Jim nodded. “You know I can't sleep without you. I get all toss-ey and stuff.”

“Can't really say much to that, since I don't do any better.”

“Stupid fucking Spock,” Jim grumbled. “And his stupid fucking duty roster.”

“As much as I'd normally agree with you it's technically not his fault that Doctor Sylvester broke her legs so badly she's been on mandatory bed rest since using the osteo-regenerator, or that the rest of us have all had to pull doubles to carry the slack.” Bones made a sigh of his own. “At least she comes back today and this'll finally be over.”

“True.” Jim grabbed Leonard's arms with his hands. “How come you're here anyways? I...” Jim yawned. “...Normally leave before you get in.”

“Geoff.”

“Geoff?”

“Yeah. He came down ahead of schedule so I could skip out early.” Bones frowned. “Think he pities us or something.”

“Pity is _awesome_.”

Bones snorted. “Sure, Jim.”

They lay in silence for a few minutes. Both of them were happy that, as fleeting as it was, they finally had some time to be alone together.

Yawning a second time as he let go of his arms, Jim delicately turned so he was facing him without breaking the other man's hold. He slowly opened his eyes to meet Bones' gaze and smiled.

Bones returned the smile with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Jim reached up a hand and, after a moment, pushed the doctor's nose with a finger.

“Beep.”

Bones swatted his hand with a scowl. “Are you twelve?”

Jim kept smiling as he nuzzled into Bones' neck. “I could make so many jokes about you being a pedophile, but since I'm such a nice person I'm choosing to refrain.”

Even though he couldn't see it, he knew Bones rolled his eyes above him as the phrase _juvenile delinquent_ was growled. One of Jim's hands moved to the doctor's waist, and he slid it up and under the two uniform shirts to rest against the warm skin there.

“How much time?”

Bones closed his eyes. “When I came in, there was about thirty minutes before your alarm.”

Jim frowned. “Figures.”

“Don't be like that,” Bones whispered as he held him more tightly. “We've got tonight and we're both miraculously off tomorrow. We'll make it count.”

Jim was silent with a thoughtful expression. He was in the middle of snuggling in even closer when he was struck with a feeling of unshakable resolve.

They'd definitely make things count, all right.

\-----

_09:35_

Jim signed off on some reports and looked out ahead of him into the stars, a slight frown on his features.

The day was proving to be uneventful so far, which was fine by him. It gave him plenty of time to think about what the evening would bring. He wasn't worried about it.

Except for the part where he was.

It was a nice thought and all, making the night count. But for the two of them, that usually just meant some sort of quick dinner and a couple of rounds of dirty sex. And as much as he didn't mind those nights, (because he really didn't) he just felt like it wasn't appropriate for this _particular_ night.

He took a slow look around the bridge.

Virtually everyone in Starfleet knew of Jim's habit of giving unfortunate nicknames to people, but what few of them realized is that this extended to groups as well. Bones was the only one privy to most of those, especially in this case as Jim gave a nod to two of his senior most “Bridge Bunnies.”

He pulled up a few files on his PADD and read them for a while. They weren't due to be planet-side anywhere for a few days yet but it didn't hurt to plan ahead. Unfortunately, the reading didn't help as his thoughts kept going back to figuring out something for the evening.

He wanted to stay away from the Observation deck, as they went there all the time. The water park was too crowded. He didn't really want to pull rank and close off a rec room.

What to do, what to do?

He glanced around the bridge a second time when his communications officer caught his eye. Uhura was surreptitiously admiring the ring on her left hand with a small smile on her lips.

 _Uhura_.

She was the answer!

“Lieutenant Uhura,” he said with what he hoped was a serious expression. “I need to see you in my ready room.”

Uhura, who had dropped her hand into her lap with a guilty expression, blinked at him several times. “Sure? I mean, yes sir.”

Spock looked at his fiancée with a raised eyebrow and she could only shrug in return. She quickly pulled herself together and followed Jim to the turbo lift. Neither of them spoke until they were in the room with the door closed.

Uhura looked oddly nervous as she asked “Is there something you needed to discuss with me, Captain?”

Jim rubbed his chin for a moment. “So hypothetically speaking, you haven't spent time with your fiancé for three weeks. Hypothetically speaking, you finally get a night off together. And also hypothetically speaking, you wanted to do something special to celebrate that fact. What do you do?” He made a sweeping motion with both arms. “Because I've got nothing.” He looked at her face and promptly shrank back a bit.

Uhura's expression was stony and her mouth was a thin straight line.

“That's it,” she hissed. “That's why you publicly pulled me off the bridge in the middle of our shift? To get advice on how to woo your man?”

“Well I...” Jim coughed. “I mean, you're doing a really good job? Keep up the good work?” Her face didn't change and he decided to change his approach a little. “I'm too young to die?”

“Does the phrase 'abuse of authority' mean _nothing_ to you? You couldn't have come to me about this when we're off duty or at lunch or _anytime but the middle of alpha shift on the bridge_?”

“No, no, you're right, you're right,” he said as he waved his arms again. “I just...I seriously have nothing here and you're the best person I know for stuff like this. You're awesome and one of my best friends and I just...I need help.” He shrugged. “And the whole day to set things up if it ends up being complicated.”

Something in his face must have been extremely pitiful because Uhura softened a not inconsiderate amount. She wasn't smiling, but she looked far more gentle.

“Well, what have you come up with?” She brushed an imaginary stray lock of hair off her face. “There has to have been some idea or other rattling around up there.” She gestured in the general direction of where his brain was.

“Everything I come up with is crap,” he said in a forlorn tone. “It's either stuff we do all the time or just generally useless and awful and I am terrible at being romantic.”

Nyota tilted her head to the side. “'I don't know about that last part. Leonard is, despite what he may claim, very happy with you.”

“Leonard,” Jim began and she had to admit the name sounded odd coming from him, “Is into simple things and pragmatism. Give him a couple of beers and a blow job and he's golden.”

“Oh God, _boundaries_!” She exclaimed as she clapped her hands over her ears.

Jim winced. “Pretend I never said that last.”

“You know I can't do that.”

He rolled his eyes. “Anyways, he does like...lots of little awesome things all of the time. And we both know I don't do little things. So I need some kind of grand romantic gesture.”

“Well, why not do what you did when you started dating?” She shrugged. “If my memory serves, you came up with a pretty grand gesture for that first night.”

The captain shook his head. “That goes back to the whole pragmatism thing. Bones _hated_ that dinner.”

Uhura gave him a searching look for a moment. “I'd think he was more put off by the fact that you basically ambushed him, rather than him having a problem with romance in general.”

“Huh,” he said as he crossed his arms. “Wonder why that never occurred to me.”

“Oh I'm sure I could come up with a veritable cornucopia of reasons for that,” she said in a dry tone. “Seriously though, why not give the candlelit dinner in your quarters another shot? He'll probably enjoy it now that you've been together for a while.”

Jim nodded. “I think you're on to something. It's definitely something we don't do all the time, it's quiet, it's romantic...it fits the bill pretty much perfectly.” He smiled. “Thanks, Uhura. You've really helped a lot.”

Nyota smiled at him. “Was there anything else?”

“Nah, you can head back,” he said with a wave. “Tell Spock to keep the conn though, I need to find a couple of things.”

“Yes, sir.”

\-----

_11:01_

The only visible part of Jim was his rear end and his left foot as he dug his way through the cabinet of the rec room.

The _Enterprise_ kept a lot of things in storage for when they would host diplomatic or formal functions. Decorations, table cloths, and so on. Jim was currently searching for a tablecloth that didn't have black marks all over it.

“Here we...wait that's red,” he mumbled as he tossed it over his shoulder, adding it to his reject pile. “Seriously, we have like four dozen tablecloths and you expect me to believe that they're all dirty?”

_Bridge to Captain Kirk._

“Ow,” Jim exclaimed as he banged his head on the cabinet's ceiling. “Shit.” Rubbing it absently, he looked up in the direction of the intercom. “Kirk here, go ahead.”

_Admiral Pike is on the line for you, sir. He's requesting to speak with you in your ready room._

Jim sighed. “Right. Tell him it'll be just a few moments while I get up there. I'll buzz you when I'm ready, Lieutenant. Kirk out.”

The day was going a little too smoothly. If Pike was calling from Earth, it had to be important. Jim straightened the bottom of his tunic and made his way to the nearest turbo lift. He was at his destination in seconds and he had to marvel at how much action his ready room was seeing that day.

He went over to the intercom. “Kirk to Lieutenant Uhura. Go ahead and patch him through.”

_Stand by to receive transmission._

The view screen lit up and Pike's face quickly filled it. Jim could make out the San Francisco skyline through the window behind him. “Admiral.”

“Captain, glad to...why are you covered in dust?”

Jim looked confused for a moment before he glanced down at his uniform. He wiped his face absently and some came off on his hand. Oh, gross. “Note to self, get maintenance to clean those cabinets.” He looked back up at Pike. “Sorry, I was trying to find a tablecloth.”

“A tablecloth.”

“Yeah, dinner plans with Bones.”

Christopher's expression became a knowing one. “Trying to keep the spark alive?”

Jim furrowed his brows. “Something like that, although do you really need to fix the spark after only nine months? That must be a really sad relationship...”

It was the admiral's turn to be confused. “Nine months? That's it? I thought you two were together at the academy.”

If Pike was confused, then Jim was completely baffled. “What? No. No, we were just friends.”

Tilting his head to one side, Pike finally asked “...Then why did he smuggle you on board during the _Nerada_ incident?”

Heat flooded Jim's cheeks. Well, that was...a good point, actually. He cleared his throat. “The reason for your call, Admiral?”

Pike smirked, causing Jim to scowl. “Right. We've been getting reports from Starfleet Intelligence that a group of terrorists have been assailing Federation ships in the alpha quadrant. As of today, ten ships have been attacked. I figured I'd pass what information I could to you so that you know what to watch out for.”

“Terrorists? What kind of terrorists?”

“Anti-Federation Romulan sympathizers. They call themselves the Aehallh.”

“The Romulan word for 'nightmare.'”

“Very evocative, isn't it?”

Jim shrugged. “They must be relatively new, this is the first I'm hearing of them.”

“As far as we can tell, they've been in existence since just after the _Nerada_ incident. Their founder and commander, Julien de Maupassant, formed them as a response to what he perceives as an atrocious war crime.”

The captain didn't speak as he placed his hands on his hips. He waited for Pike to continue.

“We've got a fair amount information on de Maupassant. He's from France, his family is old money going back to the eighteenth century. De Maupassant didn't really do much except party until two years ago when he saw the footage of Nero's take down. It made him decide that the Federation is, and I quote, “an oppressive and egregious example of the worst kind of autocracy.” He has been bankrolling much of his organization through his inherited wealth and is extremely dangerous and charismatic. His only goal is to overthrow the Federation through any means necessary.”

“Sounds like a swell guy,” Jim grumbled.

“We thought that there were only a few dozen of them, but recent reports have shown that to be false. They've got quite an armada building and they keep gaining new members and benefactors as time progresses. We're in the midst of trying to locate their headquarters, over half of our...ops people are on this situation.”

“You mean the Black Ops division I'm not supposed to really know anything about. Just like how I'm not supposed to really know that someone on my ship is a double-op, even though at this time I have no idea who he or she is.”

Pike blinked before grinning. “I have to admit, sometimes I forget who I'm dealing with when it comes to you.”

“That's how I roll.” Jim grinned back. “What ships should we be on the lookout for?”

“I've already uploaded the few images we've managed to enhance and put together for your review. You'll be receiving them as soon as this transmission ends. I know you're not due back into the Alpha quadrant for six weeks, but this group is nothing if not unpredictable. You could run into them at any time.”

Jim nodded. “I'll pass the intel on to my senior officers so we can keep our eyes peeled.”

“Good. Should you run into the Aehallh the goal is capture, not destroy. We need to know where they are so we can shut them down. No cowboy justice.” At Kirk's offended expression, Pike sighed. “I have to say things like that, Jim, it comes with the job.”

Jim nodded. “Right.” He thought for a second. “How's that going anyways? Public relations treating you well?”

“It's not bad,” Christopher conceded. “My attaché is incredibly competent, which helps. It keeps me busy.”

“Tell her hi for me,” Jim said with a smile.

“Will do.” Pike returned the smile for a moment, before once again becoming solemn. “Be careful, Jim. De Maupassant and his group are extremely dangerous.”

“We will, sir,” Jim replied with a salute. “Thanks for the head's up.”

“Anytime. Pike out.” The admiral's screen went black and he looked in the direction of his closed door, where his attaché stood with a PADD under her right arm. “Kirk says hi.”

“I heard,” Janice Rand replied with a smile. “The dossier on the Aehallh has been uploaded. You'll be patched through to Agent Sistene momentarily.”

“Thanks.”

\-----

_12:47_

Jim made his way into the mess hall, only to stop short once he saw a large crowd was blocking the entryway. He blinked before fighting his way to the front of the crowd.

“Excuse me...ow. Coming throu...ow.” He rubbed his side ruefully. “Incoming... _ow_.” The fourth time he got elbowed was when he realized that loud music was playing, one of his favorite Kanye West songs in fact. He finally made his way to the front when what he saw made him stop short and stare.

A huge piece of cardboard had been laid on the floor. On the side closest to him stood Sulu next to his girlfriend. Across the way in the middle of what appeared to be a complicated and yet spontaneous routine was Lieutenant Junior Grade Chang. Hummel, Rutherford, Lopez, Jones, and Brittany were cheering him on furiously.

Yup.

It was a dance battle.

Jim blinked again for a few minutes before turning to Sulu. The pilot was watching Chang with his eyes narrowed as he cracked his knuckles absently. Chapel whispered something into his ear and he nodded.

Chang spun around a few times before landing down in the splits. He popped right back up and posed for a moment before giving Sulu the “bring it” gesture. Sulu looked mostly unimpressed as he stepped onto the cardboard and began to pop and lock.

“Kick his ass, baby!” Chapel screamed. Riley, De Salle, and Ricky all began to cheer Hikaru on as well. Chang pretended to yawn as Sulu went down on one hand and kicked both of his legs up into the air.

Jim stared blankly for another moment. Didn't anyone work on this ship?

The shock finally having worn off, Jim made his way around the edge of the circle and through the crowd in the direction of the kitchen.

Hopefully, Muriel wasn't too busy.

\-----

_15:59_

Making his way down to the lower engine room, Jim paused for a moment when he saw Scotty's back. It looked like he was busy, he hadn't thought to comm Scotty to make sure he was free. He began to turn around when he heard someone talking to him as they slurped a drink loudly.

Was that Chekov?

Raising an eyebrow, Jim continued to make his way into the area where the main console was. Sure enough, sitting on a counter as he kicked his legs in the air was a Chekov in civilian clothes. He was also drinking a Slurpee.

Jim stared at him for a moment before speaking. “Yeah okay. No one works on this ship.”

Pavel paused mid-drink as he looked at Jim with a perplexed expression. Jim nodded at him in greeting. Scotty turned around and smiled. “Hello, Captain. What can I do for you?”

Jim was still focused on Chekov. “Why are you here?”

The navigator shrugged and continued kicking his legs. “It is my rest day.”

“Right but,” the captain said as he frowned. “You're hanging out _here_. Shouldn't you be with Riley or someone?”

The kicking stopped and Chekov looked down at the floor. “All of our friends sided with Hikaru,” he said in a quiet voice.

Oh.

Jim felt like an asshole. He glanced over at Scotty, who actually looked pissed. It only lasted for a brief moment before the engineer schooled his features into a more neutral expression. What was that about?

Chekov looked back up at the older two men before grinning somewhat. “Is all right. I have Scotty. He is all I need.” He raised his eyebrows slightly as he drank from the straw again, a playful smile on his lips and his eyes never leaving Scotty's face.

The same Scotty who was, for the first time since Jim had known him, blushing.

Jim looked at Chekov, who was kicking his legs again. He looked back at Scotty who was flustered and clearing his throat.

 _Holy shit_.

Scotty cleared his throat again as he tried to regain a bit of composure. “So the reason you're here, Captain?”

Jim shook himself. “Uh...yeah. I was wondering if I could have the smoke alarms in my quarters mysteriously not work from say...19:30 until 7:30 tomorrow?”

Scotty raised an eyebrow. “Playing with fire are we?”

“Just some candles to set the mood,” Jim replied. He pointedly ignored Chekov's gagging noises. “I'll owe you one, Scotty.”

“You do realize at this point you owe me no less than a baker's dozen?”

Jim winced before coughing. “Well, I uh...this means you won't do it?”

“Didn't say that,” Scotty shrugged. “Just putting things into perspective.”

Right. Perspective. “You're my favorite, Scotty. You know that.”

That time both of them pointedly ignored Chekov's offended, “Am sitting right here!”

Scotty shrugged again. “Of course I am.”

Jim frowned for a moment before an idea struck. “We'll be back on Earth for shore leave in three months. How does a case of McCallan 12 sound?”

The engineer looked interested. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Make it 18 and we're square.”

Jim choked a little. McCallan 18, that was going to take a lot of credits and wouldn't that be a fun conversation when he and Bones went over their expenses that month. He sighed. Well, Bones would understand. Most likely. “Deal.”

Scotty grinned. “Then you can fill your quarters with candles for your romantic night with the doctor.” His expression became thoughtful. “Well, except you really shouldn't, because then if you do actually cause a fire no one will know or help you.”

“I'll take that under advisement,” Jim said in a voice that was equal parts wary and confused. “Thanks, Scotty. I won't forget about my promise.”

“Oh I know you won't,” Scotty replied with a cheerful tone. “I'll be reminding you every so often.”

“Of course you will,” Jim sighed. “Anyways I'll...” He glanced sideways at Chekov, who was still watching Scotty. “I'll leave you two alone now.” He made his way back out of the engine room and he heard the pair talking animatedly to each other as he left.

He felt like he should be more surprised, but it did make a weird kind of sense.

\----

_17:25_

As he entered the code to the xenobotany lab, Jim smiled. So far his plan had come together completely, he just needed to get the final ingredient.

Admittedly, Jim did not get to spend much time in the labs. The thought made him feel a little bad as he walked through the lab, admiring various specimens in pots and window boxes. Soft music, Terran classical, was playing in the background. Various specimens were either under heat lamps or in complete darkness.

He knew Bones didn't care for roses much, but there seemed to be plenty of other viable options in here.

The captain admired a golden blossom that somewhat resembled a lily. It was really stunning and it looked like something that Bones would like. There were several of them on various shelves, so he could probably have one and not mess up anyone's research too much. He gently touched the blossom with one finger and it sighed and opened up more fully.

“That's called a Heart of Bajor,” a female voice spoke from behind him. “They symbolize long-lasting faith and happiness.” Jim turned around to face Ensign Colt. “Are you here doing an inspection, sir,” she asked with a salute.

“Shopping actually,” he said as he returned it. “At ease.”

She relaxed. “Shopping?”

“Yeah. I wouldn't normally ask, but is there anyway I could have one of these? I'd like to give it as a gift.”

Colt smiled. “Oh sure. We've acquired tons of seeds for that particular specimen. Take whichever one you like the best.” She began to walk away before pausing. “Did you need anything else, sir?”

“No, that's all. Thanks, Ensign.” Colt smiled and went back to her work. Jim turned his attention once more to the Hearts of Bajor, trying to decide which one he liked the best. The one he had touched was a little too big for his liking, maybe the one right next to it. He touched it and this one sang a little as it opened. No that wouldn't work, Bones would get irritated. Maybe the one on the middle shelf.

A loud roar followed by a scream and crash could be heard from the other part of the lab. Jim snapped his head up in the direction of the commotion.

Colt was on her communicator to Spock as she walked backwards into the main lab area. She was visibly shaking as a large plant loomed ominously above her. _Jesus Christ._

“The Andorian Mums didn't get fed on time! _They're angry_!” Colt was kicking the violent looking plant thing whose pink blossoms had sharp protruding teeth as it came towards her. It snapped a few times and once more gave a loud roar.

What the actual fuck?

As Spock came racing into the lab with two redshirts on his heels, Jim fled as quickly as he could.

Okay so.

Forget the flowers.

_19:52_

Jim walked into their quarters with a large duffle bag balanced somewhat precariously over one arm. Bones sat on the couch in a pair of jeans and his favorite green shirt. He glanced up from the PADD he was reading and gave a small wave.

Jim waved back and headed over to their dining table. He unzipped the bag and began to pull a variety of items from it. Candles, a candelabra, a bottle of red wine, and a basket covered in a white cloth. He undid the cloth and shook it out before placing it over the table. The wine and candelabra were placed in the center towards the head and he carefully put the candles in their places. He was in the middle of unzipping the side pocket when he heard his name.

“Yes, dear?”

Bones was almost comically confused. “What the hell?”

“Call me Poppins,” Jim didn't look up as he grabbed a corkscrew and a lighter out of the side pocket on the bag. “Jim Poppins.”

Bones blinked several times.

Jim began to open the basket, where he pulled out two covered plates. He sat one at at the head of the table and one at the seat to its right. He peered down into the basket again and pulled out two sets of the formal silverware the _Enterprise_ used when it would host guests as well as two wine glasses. Two smaller covered plates were also procured and set to the side. He made short work of setting the table and lighting the candles. “Lights, forty percent.” The lights dimmed and the room was filled with a more suitable ambiance.

During all of this, Bones stood up from the couch and began to make his way over to the table. He stared down at the spread before him before looking back to Jim with a curious expression.

Jim was now fussing with the corkscrew in a valiant attempt to open the wine. “Can you do me a favor and get us two glasses of water?”

“...Sure.” Still completely baffled, Bones did as he was asked. He grabbed two glasses and got water from the sink in the bathroom. He brought them over to the table without preamble, setting one at each place next to the wine glass. He glanced back at Jim, who was still struggling with the corkscrew. He looked back down at the dinner.

A sudden feeling of foreboding came over him and he went a little pale.

Jim finally succeeded in opening the wine, almost punching himself in the eye in the process. He poured some into each glass. “Should probably breathe a bit before we drink up.” As he uncovered the plates, Bones took inventory of what was on them; steak, asparagus, a roll, and whipped sweet potatoes. The captain then pulled the chair out from the head of the table and gave his lover a pointed look.

That was when he noticed the stricken look on his face.

“Bones?”

“Oh my God.” His hands were shaking a little. Why were his hands shaking? “I can't believe this. I can't believe I forgot.”

“Huh?”

“I'm that guy.” Bones started to pace in a frantic manner. “I've actually become _that guy_. I can't fucking believe this!”

Jim furrowed his brows.

“I don't even have a card! You've done all of this and I didn't even remember to get a card!” Leonard buried his face in his hands. “Holy shit, I'm horrible.”

Jim frowned.

“I think I might throw up.” Bones kept pacing. “Scratch that, I _know_ I'm going to throw up.”

Jim was in the process of cocking his head to one side when something finally clicked. “Bones?”

“God, you must hate me right now.”

“Bones.”

“I mean, I'd hate me. I can't believe what a colossal fucking jackass I am.”

“ _Bones_!”

Bones stopped pacing and looked at him with a sad and weary expression.

“Three months.”

The doctor deflated. “What?”

“Our anniversary. It's in three months.” Jim's face formed a reassuring smile. “I mean, don't get me wrong. Your neuroses are, as always, adorable but they're misplaced. You didn't forget anything.”

“Oh.” The look on the his face was one of palpable and incredible relief. “Then...” He gestured at the table. “I don't get it.”

It was nearly imperceptible, but Jim shifted behind the chair. “There's nothing to get. I just...you said we should make tonight count so...” He waved a hand. “This is me, making it count.”

Bones tilted his head to one side as he gave him an appraising stare. “And?”

Jim looked back at him with a somewhat defiant expression. “ _And_ we haven't had a night like this since we first got together. So I thought it'd be a nice change.”

Bones crossed his arms. “And?”

Jim stared at him for a moment. “I seriously can't do this just because I want to?”

The doctor shook his head. “No, you can. The whole grand romantic gesture thing isn't really your style, is all. You're usually more low key than this.”

The captain softened. “Well I,” he said as he placed one hand on the back of his neck. “Okay. So I've been doing a lot of thinking since our fight. About how we do things in this relationship, and how you show it and stuff. And I...I guess I don't feel like I'm doing that in return. So. Here.”

“You tell me all the time.” Once more, Bones looked confused.

“Yeah and that's just it. I tell you but... I mean, there's the coffee and how you look at me and you climbing in bed with your uniform and boots on just to spend _twenty minutes_ with me, which...you changed the sheets, right?”

Bones rolled his eyes as if to say _what do you take me for_.

“Right.” Jim shrugged. “Anyways I guess...I guess I'm giving it a try. The whole showing thing.” He shrugged a second time. “I've really missed you. And I don't want to take you for granted.”

“You don't take me for granted,” Bones said in a soft voice. “Jim, I'm happy with you the way you are. I don't want you to...to _change_ for me. And I really don't want you to feel obligated to make gestures like this. I don't do those things because I expect you to reciprocate, I do them because I want to.”

“That's just it though, I want to do this. And it's not for you.” Jim sighed. “Well okay, it is, but it's also for _me_. I'm not doing this because I feel like you expect it. And I'm not going to do this every day or constantly or anything, but once in a while doesn't hurt, does it? I mean, I'm spending the rest of my life with you, so why shouldn't I do something here or there to respect and show that?”

Bones blinked. “Come again?”

“I'm doing this sporadically, not nightly or even necessarily weekly. For one thing, our work schedules probably wouldn't...” One of Bones' hands was raised and Jim stopped talking.

“ _Rest of your life_?”

“Oh. That.” Jim shrugged. “Well, yeah.” It was his turn to panic. “Shit, you don't want that.”

“Did I say that?” Bones closed the distance between them somewhat. “I'm just...a bit surprised to hear it spoken. I wasn't expecting it, is all.”

Jim shrugged again. “I...well. I wouldn't have pursued this if it was anything less. Not with you. Not with our friendship on the line.”

Bones smiled and he tilted his head to the side in a beckoning gesture. Jim looked at him questioning expression. He repeated the motion and Jim moved so he was standing directly in front of him. Bones grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him.

“Rest of our lives sounds good,” he said as they broke apart. Jim beamed at him.

“Awesome.” He gestured at the chair again. “Let's eat before it gets cold.”

“Where'd you even get all of this, anyways?” Bones asked as he took the offered seat.

“Trade secret,” Jim said as he placed his napkin into his lap.

Bones raised an eyebrow as he followed suit. “You mean Muriel.”

Jim looked at him as he mimed zipping his lips closed, locking them, and throwing away the key. Bones snorted by way of a reply. “There's dessert, warm butter cake. Also, dude, I'm starving.” He promptly began to attack his food with vigor.

Bones, in spite of beginning to eat more carefully, watched him fondly for a moment. “Thank you. You really didn't have to do this.”

Jim swallowed. “Bones?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the hell up and eat your dinner.”

“Somebody doesn't want to get laid tonight,” Bones retorted.

He smiled as Jim's face formed a stricken expression. He sighed; he also knew when he was beaten. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too, McMuffin.”

Satisfied that he had won, Bones began to laugh.


End file.
